We Were Everything
by onlyyoujarly
Summary: Before Carly marries Jax, Jason and her have a look into the past and how great they could have been...and how great it turned out even though it isnt exactly how they planned. Jarly Carjax


-1Carly stood in front of the full length mirror and looked at her reflection. She was indeed gorgeous, she couldn't deny that, not one hair was out of place. A ravishing white dress clung to her upper body, and gradually flowed out into what Jason would call a tent, and a small train. She laughed slightly at the thought of her best friend.

After a lot of prodding and begging from Carly, Jax had relented and agreed to let Jason be the best man. Years ago, she would have thought Jason would be the one she would be walking down the aisle to, but things change, people move on. Jax was the one she loved with her whole heart and soul, wasn't he?

A soft knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She placed her hand on the door knob, but didn't turn it. "Who is it?" She questioned. After all it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, she could never be to safe. "Jason." Came the simple reply. She opened the door and greeted her life long friend and one time lover with a smile. "Hey."

Jason was simply speechless, as he raked his eyes over her figure. They trailed from her curled hair, red lips, and the gorgeous white dress that seemed to almost be made for her body. Granted he had seen her in a lot less clothing, but for some odd reason he couldn't think of another time she was ever this breathtakingly beautiful. "Wow." He whispered, almost breathless, unaware that Carly had said anything at all. She spun around slowly once, just for him. "You like?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Jason smiled. "I love." Those simple words struck something inside Carly. She knew he hadn't meant them in that way. He was referring to how she looked, nothing more. Still, it brought back memories she had been trying so hard to burry and forget. Memories of them making love, times of laughter, when Jason loved her. As always she had found a way to screw it all up by sleeping with Sonny. She hadn't even loved him, but the damage had been done, and Jason would not forgive her.

After all these years they still remained friends, but not once did they discuss their past feelings or if they still had any for each other. It was as if they were never lovers, just friends. Noticing her sudden change in mood, Jason placed his hand on her shoulder, and gently asked "Is everything ok?"

She could lie and tell him that everything was fine, but he would see through it. He always did, he knew her too well.

"Jase, Do you ever wonder what we could have had? That maybe all the times we committed ourselves and married other people that maybe those relationships weren't real, weren't meant to be?" Jason sighed and ran a hand through his hair, unsure of how to answer. "Carly…" He whispered brokenly, begging her to not torture them with what they both wanted but could not have.

"All you have to do is answer honestly, and I swear ill let us go for good, whatever it was." Carly pleaded, her brown eyes tearing up. "Of course I have." He answered, his own eyes welling up with tears he refused to let spill over. "Carly, we were…everything. But things happened, and we both made mistakes. We can't just go back." Jason let out a shuttering breath before continuing. "We both have people who love us. We can't just hurt them." Carly quickly placed her finger over his mouth, silencing him. "I know." She whispered. "I just…I need to hear you say it."

His blue eyes met her brown eyes, and for one short moment their significant others were forgotten. They were back at Jake's, dancing and holding each other close, together. He didn't have to ask to know exactly what she needed, and he would give to her, because deep down he needed to say it. "I love you, I always have, I always will. Out of all the women I have loved, and that have loved me, not one came close to you, not one. You and me, together we were the best." He said quietly, tears finally beginning to fall down Carly's face. "Hell, not even Romeo and Juliet can top us." He half heartedly joked, which Carly found herself laughing at despite the depressing atmosphere.

"I love you too, I always have." Carly responded simply. It wasn't a long speech like his had been, but it was enough for Jason. He didn't need long romantic professions of love like Carly did, he was satisfied with just three simple words. Careful as to not mess up her hair or anything, Jason wrapped his arms around her in a hug which she quickly returned. They both cried, for the love they lost, and that always to be just out of their grasp.

Pulling away from her, Jason wiped away her stray tears. "Come on, we did to get you to your groom." Carly smiled despite herself and nodded in agreement. "You ready?" He asked. Again she simply nodded.

With that Jason left the room and began to walk down the aisle, with Samantha at his side. Followed shortly by the young couple, was Michael, Carly's son. Carly looked on as Jason and Sam parted and her best friend went to stand beside Jax and Sam went to stand beside the spot she would soon be. She smiled a small smile as Jax placed a hand on her son's shoulder to guide him to his spot between him and Jason.

With a deep breath, Carly prepared herself as the brides march came on, and she began to slowly make her way to her soon to be husband. She gave Jason a small private smile, right before she stepped in front of Jax.

In that moment, peering into her current fiance's eyes, she knew that everything would be alright. Granted she didn't love him like she loved Jason, but that didn't mean she loved him more, just different. What her and Jason had had was special and they had foolishly lost it, but it was in the past. Maybe next lifetime they would get it right…or the one after that. Carly smiled as Jax finished his vows and all attention turned to her.

Yep, next lifetime she would love Jason, but this one she would love Jax.


End file.
